Pretending Isn't Innocent Anymore
by NamineXTheXNobody
Summary: Melinda Meets Terra. A girl who is haunted by a person who never lived. How this is possible....No one knows. But Melinda is going to get to the bottom of it. And make sure this popular video game character crosses over.Ghost Whisperer and Kingdom Hearts


_**Pretending Isn't Innocent Anymore**_

_**By: NamineXTheXNobody**_

**Chapter 1: Girl Meets Ghost**

She walked down the hallway alone, like usual. Very few of her friends waited for her. Hell, she hardly had friends. But she never let that stop her. She continued strolling down the crowded corridor, then reached her bold, blue locker. Remembering the combination and turning the lock, she saw something out of the ordinary out of the corner of her eye. The blonde teen turned her head to see **_him_**. **_He_** smiled, then disappeared. Where? She didn't know. Maybe she was just seeing things…..

SOAR came and she would realize….She wasn't seeing things. **_He _**was there for sure.

Working on a science worksheet, she concentrated her thoughts all on completing the task at hand. Until someone grabbed her face, covering her eyes.

" Guess who?" a male voice whispered in her ear. It was **_him_**, she could tell.

She grunted in frustration, trying not to speak to the silver haired teen.

" You okay Terra?" Kaylyn asked.

" Yeah. I'm fine Kaylyn." Terra responded. " _Not really…_" she thought.

" Aww…" the male said. " Why won't you talk? You too afraid you'll embarrass yourself?"

Terra grunted again. He was getting on her nerves. She couldn't see a God damn thing! Especially with him covering her eyes!

" Are you sure you're okay?" Jasmine asked, giving Terra a weird look.

" Yeah…I'm doing fine you guys."

Then she finally allowed herself to mouth his name.

** Riku**

"Very good babe," Riku smiled and said. " Why didn't you answer sooner?"

He let his grasp go of Terra's face. At least now she could see…..

She wanted to see Riku, but he had disappeared. No one but her saw him….Why?

Terra arrived home and made the phone call to her mom. But she made another phone call to someone else….No matter how much it cost.

" Hello," a young woman's voice said sweetly. " As It Never Was Before Antiques, how may I help you?"

" I need to speak to a Melinda Gordon please," Terra responded to the lady's question.

" This is her speaking," the woman said. " What do you need?"

" I have a ghost problem."

Melinda froze on the other line. Interesting…how did she know?

" Okay…" Melinda thought out her questions carefully. " Who is this?"

" My name is Terra Yagami from Missouri…." Terra started to say.

" Who is this?" a male's voice said. He was not far in the background on Terra's line.

" Who are you?" Melinda shouted.

" I'm Riku…" the male voice said coolly. " And you are?"

" Melinda Gordon…" Melinda said cautiously.

" This is the ghost Melinda…." Terra finally whispered.

" Oh," Riku stated. " So you're telling her this….Why?"

" She's suppose to help you cross over!!" Terra shouted. " I don't need you here Riku!"

" You're the one who made the vow!" Riku struck back.

Terra was quiet at this.

" I'll be done for today, sweetie…." Riku started to say. " But I'll be back tomorrow…"

Riku disappeared.

" Is he gone?" Melinda asked Terra softly.

" Yeah…for now." Terra responded quietly.

" I'm coming to Missouri for you."

" Melinda, you don't have to! You live in Massachusetts!"

" That's fine. He seems to be a dangerous ghost, I don't need a young girl like you getting hurt by him."

Terra took in a sharp breath. " Thank you Melinda."

" It's not a problem," Melinda responded to the thanks.

Melinda hung up the phone. " Dehilia, can you take care of the store for a while…?"

" Well of course Melinda," Dehilia responded. " For how long?"

" I don't know…." Melinda said. " It might be awhile…"

" Take as long as you need."

Melinda smiled. "Thank you."

About a few days later, Melinda and her husband arrive in the little Missouri town. Melinda had the girl's address so she knew where to go. Question is….how is she going to convince her parents to let her in?

Melinda arrived on 606 Cherokee Road and turned into their driveway. Walking up the steps, she thought of what to say. The young woman rang the doorbell and then came up with what to say.

" Hi," Melinda said as she came to meet Mrs. Yagami's face when the door was opened. " I'm here from the middle school to see your daughter. She's been having a few troubles with Math…."

" Oh, come on in then.." Mrs. Yagami said. " She should be in her room…It's upstairs and straight down the hall."

" Thank you." Melinda smiled.

She walked up to the bedroom and knocked on the white, wooden door.

" Come in," a light female voice said.

Melinda opened the door.

" Oh Melinda!" Terra said and hugged Melinda. " I didn't expect for you to get here so fast!"

" Neither did I," Melinda laughed. " Have you had any more problems with Riku?"

" No," Terra said. " He only comes to annoy me, then leaves."

" Do you know how to summon him?"

" Yeah….."

Terra started to sing.

" _So hum hallelujah, just off the key of reason. I thought I loved you, but it's just how you looked in the light. A teenage vow in a parking lot, "Till tonight do us part"…_"

She stopped singing, knowing Riku would come in a moment or two.

And she was right.

" Ohhh…." Riku said. " So now you brought the bitch here?"

Melinda glared at him. " Why are you attached to her like this?"

" She made a vow," Riku said. " And she's gotta keep it."

" What vow?" Melinda turned her head towards Terra. 

Terra shrugged her shoulders. " I don't know truthfully."

Riku looked at her sternly. " Terra, you don't think you can get rid of me that easily, can you?:

" Depends," Terra said. " Are you willing to cross over?"

" Of course not!" Riku shouted at her. " I'm gonna make sure you're vow is fulfilled. And I'm NOT crossing over until that happens."

Terra's dolphin party lamp smashed randomly. Melinda and Terra looked at it, then at Riku.

" I can do worse sweeties…" Riku smiled dementedly. " But….you don't want me to resort to that….Now do ya?"

Terra gulped and shook her head.

" What do you really want with her?!" Melinda shouted at Riku.

" Like I said…." Riku replied as he started to fade. " I'm not crossing over until she's satisfied…"

**End of Chapter 1: Girl Meets Ghost**


End file.
